


Mind Games

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Bromance, Christmas, Cock Tease, Community: harry100, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Language, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life got twisted upside down with faded memories from the past. And the day started so well with a well-aimed punch to the nose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. and my_thestral for the beta-check! :D

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed, as he saw his best mate walking towards him and his girlfriend, his hand covering his nose. “What happened to you?”  
  
“I caught Ginny and Dean,” Harry mumbled as he took a seat next to Ron, while Hermione healed his broken nose with a wave of her wand.  “So I really could use a drink.”  
  
Hermione stood up and walked to the counter to order a couple of drinks.  
  
“Bastard!” Ron hissed through clenched teeth. “I bet you gave him a damn good trashing.”  
  
“Not quite,” Harry sighed – rubbing his sore nose. “Ginny was besides herself, sobbing and muttering apologies. I told her that I didn’t mind, because I wanted to break up with her anyway. Well, you know the rest.”  
  
“I never realized you and Ginny were having troubles,” Hermione said, while putting the drinks on the table. Harry emptied his glass in one gulp and sighed heavily.   
  
“Could we change the subject?” Harry said, while making a hand gesture towards the waitress for a refill. “I’m trying to get drunk with my best friends.”  
  
“I don’t think …” Hermione began, but Ron put his hand on hers –interrupting a would-be lecture. Hermione glared at both men, before dashing to Luna’s table, visibly offended.  
  
“Thanks,” Harry whispered. “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry, mate,” Ron said, not entirely convincing.  “She will come to her senses…eventually.”  
  
“How are things between you two?” Harry asked. “She seems tensed.”  
  
“I asked her to marry me this afternoon,” Ron whispered – his ears reddening. “She said _yes_.”  
  
“Brilliant,” Harry said, while patting Ron on the shoulder. “Congratulations!”  
  
“Keep your voice down,” Ron hissed. “It’s a surprise, so mum’s the word.”  
  
“My lips are sealed,” Harry whispered.  
  
“Will you be my best man?” Ron said, nervously.  
  
“It would be an honour,” Harry whispered, hating himself for blushing.  
  
“I’m not good at these things,” Ron said, ears reddening rapidly. “I just want you to know that our friendship’s really important for me and that I…I…shit!”  
  
“I…I know,” Harry stuttered –his cheeks turning dangerously crimson. “You too.”  
  
“Should we… _hug_?” Ron whispered.  
  
“That would be… _appropriate_ ,” Harry mumbled, as they both stood up –finding shelter in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Deck the halls with boughs of holly…”_  
  
“Mum, you’re in a good mood today,” Ron said –patting his mother on the shoulder, as he nearly crushed Hermione’s hand.  “Shall I make it even better? Please sit down. We have something to tell you, and you’re really going to like it.”  
  
“Arthur, join us,” Molly said – giggling like a schoolgirl. Arthur dropped Ron’s dismantled mobile phone and took a seat next to his wife.  
  
“Hermione and I are going to get married,” Ron said, pulling his girlfriend close, as tears appeared in his eyes.  
  
“Oh, sweethearts,” Molly exclaimed, pulling both into a bone-crushing hug, while sobbing on her son’s shoulder.  “I’m so happy for you.”  
  
“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione muttered, while Arthur enthusiastically shook his son’s hand.  
  
“It’s _Mum_ now, dear,” Molly whispered, kissing Hermione on the cheek.   
  
A loud thud interrupted their bliss, and Ginny stormed into the living room –her face flushed with anger. She was closely followed by Harry, who gasped for breath – holding his hands onto his ribs.  
  
“I tried to stop her,” Harry muttered an excuse – shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“Child, what’s the mat–”  
  
“Mum, please sit down. We have something to tell you, and you’re not going to like it,” Ginny interrupted.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t!” Ron yelled. “You’re not going to spoil our moment!”  
  
“For Merlin’s sake!” Ginny shrieked, while clenching her fists. “Stop making such a fuss about it! It’s meaningless!”  
  
“For _some_ people it's very important,” Ron bellowed, shrugging of his girlfriend’s hand. “ _Some_ people don’t feel the need to cheat on their spouse!”  
  
“C-Cheating?”  
  
“Maybe that’s because no one else is interested in a spineless prick like you, Ronald Weasley!” Ginny shrieked. “No offense, Hermione.”  
  
“Children…please…”  
  
“Harry is a good man!” Ron shouted, tears of anger appearing in his eyes. “And he doesn’t deserve to be stabbed in the back by a promiscuous slag like y–”  
  
Ron was abruptly silenced by a painful smack across the face.  He glared at his sister, who stormed out of the room. Molly was sobbing loudly as Arthur desperately tried to comfort her, while Ron lay his head on Hermione’s shoulder.  
  
Harry just stood there and never felt this miserable. 


	3. Chapter 3

Molly Weasley sighed heavily as she prepared dessert. It hadn’t been this crowded in her house since the First Wizarding War, when her parents and brothers were still alive. She hastily wiped a tear off her cheek, while looking around, avoiding the stares of her daughters-in-law.

“Are you alright, Mum?” Audrey asked, as she placed a hand on Molly’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be ashamed of your grief.”

“She’s right,” Angelina backed her up. “It’s sad that it didn’t work between…”

“No, that’s not it, dears,” Molly whispered. “I always had the feeling that their relationship wouldn’t last. Harry is such a sweet boy, but he is no match for my daughter. She’s way too…”

“Slutty?” Ron suggested, as he walked into the kitchen, scowling. 

“Ron!” Molly hissed. “I know what she did isn’t particularly wonderful, but she is still your sister.”

“Alright, alright,” Ron huffed –visibly not in the mood for one of his mother’s lectures. “I will play nicely, but don’t expect me to act like nothing has happened.”

“That will do for now, dear,” Molly sighed, as she kissed her youngest son on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“He won’t go down without a fight, I’m afraid,” Fleur whispered, while making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. “I recognise that look in his eyes. Bill looks exactly the same when he has had a row with one of the goblins at work.”

“I know, dear,” Molly whispered. “Let’s hope he will be able to control his anger this evening.”

A knock on the door startled the four women. Audrey opened the door and looked into the eyes of a tall, handsome boy. She flushed as the boy winked at her.

“Hello,” he said, politely. “I’m so sorry to disturb your meal, but is Ginny home?”

The kitchen door opened again, and Harry stepped inside, closely followed by Ron. Harry glared at the boy, whimpered, and stormed outside –pushing the boy aside.

“You dare showing your face here, Thomas?” Ron bellowed, clenching his fists.

“Ron, no!” Molly shrieked, as Ron plunged himself into the boy.

“Go ahead, arsehole!” Ron snarled, as he punched his adversary in the face. “Make my day!”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry furiously wiped away his tears, feeling ashamed of the stinging pain in his gut.  He knew Ginny was cheating on him. She had done it more than once, and obviously  didn’t feel guilty about it.

Both felt obliged in marrying each other after the war, despite the fact that their puppy love had decreased below freezing point. It was something the _people_ were expecting from them, and as the _Saviou_ r or _the king with no crown_ -a nickname  popularised by Rita Skeeter –both  felt that they couldn’t ignore the Wizarding World’s wishes.

But although they loved each other only as siblings, Ginny’s betrayal  still hurt. Harry still heard her pleas for forgiveness as he caught her and Dean in their bed, but quickly realised she didn’t mean a word. She acted like a cheating spouse was supposed to act, and the relentless punch in his face shattered more than  Harry’s nose.  It meant the end of their play and even their fragile friendship.

Loud screaming awoke Harry’s senses as he walked into the small forest near the Burrow, and instinctively drew his wand. He ran towards the sound, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The bright moon shone on two people lying nearby a small lake. They wrestled for dominance as Harry recognised the pink trousers from the one with the dirty-blond hair, which was ripped and stained with dirt.

“Get your filthy hands off her,” Harry snarled and pointed his wand towards the other person.  “ _Flipendo_!”

The force of Harry’s Knockback Jinx was so strong –probably  caused by the anger Harry was feeling –that  it made the girl’s attacker flying into the air and crashing into a broad oak, knocking him out.

“Luna, are you alright?” Harry shouted as he ran towards his friend. She looked at him as only _she_ could look at a person : full of surprise mixed with some innocent madness.

“You spoiled our mating-dance,” Luna said softly, on the brink of tears. “Why did you that, Harry?”

“Mating-dance?” Harry exclaimed,  frowning as the unnecessary information created a horrible vision inside his head. “ _That_ was a mating-dance? I thought he was trying to rape you.”

“Rolf would never rape me, Harry,” Luna said dreamily, softly patting Harry’s cheek. “It’s obvious that you’ve never heard of the mating-dance of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Rolf was teaching me how to do it properly.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Luna,” Harry said, while cocking one of his eyebrows. “I hope I didn’t hurt your friend too much.”

“He’ll live,” Luna said, as she and Harry walked toward Rolf lying unconscious on the ground. She pointed her wand towards him and mumbled an incantation. Rolf opened his eyes and looked around, catching sight of Harry.

“A-are you Harry Potter?” Rolf mumbled as he tried to get up. A small trail of blood was flowing out of his nose. He smiled broadly and Harry counted at least three purple teeth. “Yeah, I know they look dazzling,” he added, mistakenly interpreting Harry’s eye-rolling as a compliment. “It gives me protection against the Leking Shapht, whose only weakness is the colour purple.”

Harry suppressed a snort as he shook Rolf’s hand. “Yes, I’m Harry Potter,” he added.

“Rolf Scamander,” Rolf said, smiling, before his face grew gloomy as he kept staring at Harry’s eyes.

“Something the matter, sweetheart?” Luna said curiously.

“I see something troubling your mind,” Rolf said, softly. “Did you get hurt by someone you love?”

“You’re a psychic?” Harry said, while cocking an eyebrow. “Don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t believe in that crap.”

“No crap,” Rolf said vaguely. “Someone you love.”

He came closer to Harry, and laid a hand on Harry’s forehead, while muttering under his breath.

 “What the hell are you...?” Harry began, but Rolf pressed his lips on his, interrupted  what he was about to say. Harry tried to push him off, but Rolf clung himself onto Harry, pushing his tongue inside.

“Let him be,” Luna whispered –her  voice interlaced with admiration –as  she tried to sooth her friend.

Harry furiously pushed him away, gasping for breath as he scowled at him.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Harry roared, while wiping his mouth.

“There’s something inside your head,” Rolf whispered – colour drained from his face.

“It’s called a brain,” Harry sneered. “Which you obviously lack.”

“No,” Rolf whispered. “It’s death.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s head tolled as he laid his head on the pillow. The couch wasn’t as comfortable as their king-size bed, but it was better than nothing.  He was grateful that his two best friends invited him into their home. Harry wondered why Ginny had demanded to stay in the house of his late godfather, fucking her toy-boy into submission, but it was the least of his problems.

The words of Rolf were still lingering in his mind.  He had talked about it with Ron, whom he encountered on his way back from the forest, chasing Dean off the Weasley’s premises. He had assured him there was nothing wrong with Harry and that he mustn’t believe a loopy charlatan. But why did it still trouble him so much? He hadn’t much with Seers, but since his encounters with Trelawney, and especially the ones where she actually used her gift instead of making things up, he held them in high regard. What if Rolf was right and there was indeed something in his brain? Or something else involving death?

Harry closed his eyes and tried the best he could to catch some sleep. He heard Ron and Hermione bickering upstairs. Harry knew Hermione hated fighting and she had stubbornly refused to heal Ron’s black eye after his fight with Dean. He smiled as he slowly drifted away...

Harry looked around as he slowly walked across a large dance-floor. A deep base-drum pumped from the huge speakers and Harry vaguely recognised the song from the time he was living at the Dursley residence.  Young people were dancing fanatically and Harry noticed it were mostly men. He walked towards one of the counters as he tried the best he could to gently push aside the excited men.

His eyes were drawn upon a young man sitting on a large, purple sofa. Next to him sat a woman close to his age. She had an ill-favoured look, as long strands of greasy hair covered most of her pale face.  She was licking the young man’s face; he didn’t seem to mind.

“Cheating on me already?”

Harry felt hot breath in his neck as something hard pressed into his lower back...


	6. Chapter 6

“Who are you checking out?”  
  
Harry tried the best he could to turn around, but his body didn’t cooperate. The only body part that actually _did_ listen, was lengthening rapidly inside his trousers. The stranger, whose voice sounded suspiciously familiar, rubbed his erection over Harry’s clothed arse, making him shudder with need.  
  
“Who is it, Harry? Don’t let me ask again.”  
  
The stranger accompanied his teasing threat with a sharp tweak in Harry’s left buttock.  
  
“That guy over there,” Harry moaned, as he pointed towards the sofa. The girl with the shabby hair was grinding on the man’s lap, who visibly enjoyed it.  
  
“Leave him be. He’s the embodiment of evil.”  
  
“Because he’s obviously straight?” Harry asked.  
  
“No, because he’s a bad man. I know you don’t believe me, but always remember that sometimes the heart sees, what is invisible to the eye.”  
  
“Wisely spoken from someone who doesn’t show his face,” Harry sneered; defiance building up in his chest. The man’s hand on the bulge in Harry’s trousers erased all second thoughts.  
  
“I’m going to suck your cock, Harry. I’m doing it right here, where everybody can see us. I’m going to suck, lick and wank you, until you shoot your spunk down my throat.”  
  
“You can’t…” Harry whispered, as he looked around. No one on the dance-floor seemed to pay attention to them. The stranger turned Harry around; still unable to move, as the stranger dropped to his knees, while freeing Harry’s swollen and leaking cock.  
  
“You will enjoy this, Harry.”  
  
Harry felt warmth around his cock…and woke up with a start…painfully hard. He felt his heart beating in his throat, as the dream slowly fell apart in his head.  
  
Harry listened carefully, and when he assured himself that his best friends were sleeping, he freed his swollen cock. He laid back on the couch, stroking his erect prick as he tried to remember the erotic encounter.  It didn’t take long, before a powerful orgasm hit Harry full frontal; spraying his seed over Hermione’s expensive couch in the process. He sighed with relief, as he cleaned up the mess. He was completely unaware of a shape slowly retreating into the shadows…


	7. Chapter 7

“Fucking hell, Harry. You look horrible.”

Harry forced a smile, as he was still ashamed of what had happened the night before. He had dreamt about a bloke sucking his cock and he liked it. He fucking loved every second. It was even better than all the times Ginny gave him head. What the fuck was wrong with him? He liked girls. He’d always liked girls. Cho, Fleur, Ginny. Even Hermione when they were alone after Ron had abandoned them. Girls made him hard. Their soft voices made his cock leak. Their features made him touch himself until he covered his stomach with his seed. There was absolutely no way he could fancy blokes. Like he could ever kiss or fuck Neville. Or Seamus. Or Ron…He could never kiss Ron. Ron was his best mate. He had seen Ron naked countless times. He had a cock. He had ginger pubic hair. He had muscles on places Harry never thought about. How would he look like on all fours, offering his tight arse to Harry? Moaning his name as Harry relentlessly took him from behind as Ron touched himself?

Harry violently shook his head, startling Ron in the process.

“Are you going mental, mate?” Ron asked, as they walked into one of the shops in Muggle London for some groceries.

“Had to expel a filthy image,” Harry replied, as he felt a flush creeping up his neck. “It’s gone.”

“You’re wicked,” Ron said, chuckling, as he amicably stamped his best mate’s shoulder. “Now, let’s get this over with. I really hate shopping.”

“Stop complaining,” Harry said, as he searched the shelves for the cheapest butter. He knew Ron would be in deep shit if he’d waste too much money. She could be such a cheapskate sometimes. “It’s good for you to associate with Muggles.”

“I really don’t understand them,” Ron muttered, as he watched two teenagers trying the best they could to kiss each other’s lips off. “If I did that in front of Mum, she would spank my buttocks so hard, that even my children would feel it.”

“Do I have to remind you of your fling with Lavender,” Harry said, as he raised his eyebrow. “You nearly ate her face, remember?”

“That was completely different,” Ron sputtered, as he put some iceberg lettuce and tomatoes for the salad into their cart. “That was much more refined.”

“You’re such a filthy liar,” Harry said, sniggering. “You must be glad your mother never caught you two, or your arse…”

_“Harry, touch my arse.”_

“What?” Harry said, but Ron only shrugged, as he impatiently waited until an elderly woman was finished weighing her grapes.

_“I know you want to.”_

“That voice…” Harry whispered, as panic started to creep up his spine. Harry never liked voices in his head. It reminded him of his connection with Voldemort, and that was something he desperately tried to forget.

“What voice?” Ron asked, looking flabbergasted at his best mate. “I’m hearing voices, too. Those droning brats over there.” He pointed towards two toddlers who were having a tantrum, because their mother refused to buy them ice-cream.

“No, it’s something else,” Harry mumbled, as he felt blood rushing towards his cock. He became aroused, and he didn’t know why. Shopping was far from exciting.

_“Oh Harry. I love what you’re doing. It feels fucking great. It feels so…dirty.”_

“That voice again,” Harry whispered. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

_“I love you, Harry. I don’t say it often. But I do love you. Please don’t stop. I’m so close…”_

“Mate,” Ron said, touching Harry’s shoulder. “Hearing voices is never good. I think we should consult a Healer.”

“I don’t feel particularly well,” Harry admitted as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. “You’re right. Let’s get this over with. I’ll make an appointment first thing tomorrow.”

_“If we’re going take this to the next level, there will be no more turning back. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Harry?”_

They walked towards the cash register where a long queue worsened their moods. Their attention was drawn upon a screaming voice. A woman’s voice.

“Help me! He stole my purse!”

Ron and Harry turned their heads and saw a young man, trying to run past the queue; a small, black purse in his hands. Ron stretched out his leg, while the man tried to pass him, making him fall headfirst onto the ground. The man quickly got back on his feet and glared at Ron.

“You fucking bastard,” he roared, as he took a pocket knife out of his jacket. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Really?”Ron sneered. “Give me your best shot.”

The man plunged forward, but Ron easily blocked the attack, throwing the man over his shoulder onto the floor. Ron kicked the knife out of his hand, and plunged his knee onto the man’s face, keeping him in place. The man tried the best he could, but Ron’s grip on him was too strong.

“Gerrof, Satan’s spawn,” the man roared, which was rewarded with a nasty twist of the arm. “My father will hear about this.”

Several employees took the man from the ground and accompanied him to one of the offices at the back of the store.

_“Harry, it’s better this way…”_

“Wow, you can hold your own, mate,” one of the assistant managers said, while calling the police. “Are you an agent of Scotland Yard or something?”

Ron blushed heavily and opened his mouth, but Harry laid a hand on his shoulder, interrupting his obvious answer. “That’s confidential, sir,” Harry said with an air of mystery.

“I should reward you, dear,” the elderly woman squeaked.

“That’s not necessary, ma’am,” Ron said; his ears reddening.

_“Please, don’t cry, Harry. I’ll never forget what we had.”_

“Frankly, my dear. I don’t give a damn about your politeness,” the woman said, smiling. “I really want to reward your efforts.”

“Please, lady,” Ron said softly, as she tried to shove several notes into his hands.

_“I’ll never stop loving you, Harry.”_

Harry felt a tremor of pain rippling through his head and fell towards the ground.

_Harry saw clouds gathering, blocking the warming beams of the sun. He felt someone touching his shoulder, and turned his head. A man, close to his age, beamed at him, and pressed his lips on Harry’s._

_“I’m growing tired of hiding in the shadows, Harry,” the man said, as he ended the kiss. “I want the world to know that we’re a couple. I’m glad that the war brought something good.”_


	8. Chapter 8

_Harry wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand while walking on the Hogwarts grounds.   It was the second day of his eighth school year and the sun was blazing like fire. It was by far the hottest day he’d ever experienced._

_Students were screaming and cheering, but fell silent when they encountered Harry. He got used to it. For them he was a hero. Someone who’d saved them from annihilation.  Harry understood, but amicably refused to sign their agenda’s or amuse them with tales of his adventures. He just wanted to be left alone._

_Ron and Hermione were a couple now, so they spent lots of time doing lover-stuff. He had to admit that he missed their company. They had been together most of last year while hunting Horcruxes, and he’d to get used to them not being around that much anymore. They still loved him. He felt it in the moments when Hermione grabbed his hand or Ron putting an arm across his shoulder. They would never know how much he loved them and how empty he would feel without them._

_“Knut for your thought.”_

_Harry looked up and saw a man close to his age sitting by the lake, while feeding a couple of sandwiches to the Giant Squid.  He was clad in leather trousers and an off-white shirt. He almost looked like Jon Bon Jovi._

_“Oh...er...nothing.”_

_“It’s troubling your mind, isn’t it?” the man said, looking exhausted. “I understand. It keeps haunting my dreams ever since it ended.”_

_“But we have to go on with our lives,” Harry said. “People keep reminding me of the war every single day, and they probably will until my death, but there has to be more.”_

_“There is,” the man said with a little smile. “We’re here and we’re alive. I’ve got a future, thanks to you.”_

_“Don’t mention it,” Harry said curtly. He couldn’t put up with the praise the man was giving him. It felt...inappropriate._

_“Want to play a game of Quidditch?”_

_“What?” Harry said, flabbergasted by the change of the subject._

_“The future,” the man said sharply._

_“Right,” Harry said and he followed the man towards the Quidditch Pitch._


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry was flying._

_This was by far the best feeling he had ever experienced, apart from the five seconds of pure ecstasy, which he had felt countless times under the blankets of his four poster bed.  He felt the wind caressing his cheeks as he went for the kill. He almost felt sorry for his opponent, who tried the best he could to keep up with him. Harry had always liked his stubbornness, but now it was time to collect his prize. He sighed contently as his fingers wrapped around the winged ball, ending its freedom._

_“You don’t have to look so smug,” his opponent grumbled, glaring darkly at him. “You could at least pretend that we’re evenly matched.”_

_“Maybe we are,” Harry said slyly. Did he just tease the other boy?  He smiled, being very proud of his apparent ability to flirt. He couldn’t deny the fact that the  man was attractive. Some things could change after all. “Are you done, or do you want some more pain?”_

_“Now don’t get cocky, you arrogant twat,” the man protested, playing along with Harry’s game._

_“You have no idea what real pain is.” He turned his head, and started to walk away, giving Harry a perfect view of his leather-clad backside.  Touché!_

_“I didn’t mean to,” Harry said hastily, trying to catch up. “I know I can be show-off sometimes.”_

_“My, my, if I had known that your attitude would crumble that fast, it would have been so much easier.”_

_“What the hell are you...?” Harry began, but his words faded into thin air as the man pressed his lips onto his, pressing Harry against him in the process._

_“Did you know how difficult it was for me to suppress the feelings I have for you?” the man whispered close to Harry’s lips. “You walking around the grounds with your perfect body, your teasing lips, your attitude...”_

_Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the other man’s perfect lips as he slightly opened his mouth. The man’s tongue slipped inside, deepening the kiss. Arousal and imprudence took possession of Harry and his hand went down towards the man’s crotch._

_“We’re definitely evenly matched,” Harry purred._


	10. Chapter 10

_Harry Potter had been called many things, some complimentary, some less flattering, but no one could every imply that the so called Chosen One was someone who gave into his lusts that easily. Harry still remembered the sultry nights in his bed, thinking about all the dirty things he would do to Ginny, and how long it had taken before he had the nerve to take the first step. And now he was standing here, groping, and about to lose his virginity. To a man..._

_“What’s going on in that mind of yours?”_

_“Nothing,” Harry panted. “It’s just...”_

_“You and me on the Quidditch Pitch, exposed and horny, on the brink of becoming men?”_

_“You mean that you never...”_

_“Please. You know that war isn’t exactly an aphrodisiac. And I never found the right one to give myself to. Until now.”_

_Harry felt a blush creeping up his neck. This beautiful man had been saving himself. For him._

_“I don’t know what to say,” Harry mumbled._

_“Your hand says enough.”_

_Harry’s blush spread. How could he have forgotten that the other man’s most intimate body part was in Harry’s hand, inhumanly hard and twitching? Harry’s lips curled into a smirk as his hand started to move, pleasuring his lover, while his thumb caressed the wet tip with each upward stroke._

_“Fuck, Harry!”_

_Harry felt a lump appear in his throat. It was probably unusual to become emotional, while jerking someone off, but he couldn’t help it. It was the first time that he had called Harry Harry._

_“Fuck, Harry. Don’t stop, Harry. Harry! Harry! Holy fuck!”_

_More Harry-s. The other man crashed his lips onto Harry’s and their tongues intertwined. Harry tried his best to focus on his task, but the man’s kissing abilities were intoxicating. Harry wanted more. He wanted to consume the other man’s body. He wanted him beneath him. Or on top of him. I didn’t matter.  He wanted him naked. Harry wanted all._

_“Fuck me!”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“No,” Harry whispered, his voice hoarse with lust. “But right now I want you to fuck me.”_

_“Not here. Meet me to tonight in the...”_

_“I knew it!”_

_Harry turned around and saw a girl standing behind them. They had been so busy with..._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I always knew you were a cheating bastard, Draco Malfoy. I always knew.”_


	11. Chapter 11

_“He’s going into cardiac arrest. Give him oxygen. Quickly!”_

“Ron, what happened?” Hermione said, panic audible in her voice as she ran towards her boyfriend.

“I—I don’t know,” Ron whispered hoarsely, his eyes focussed on his best friend, fighting for his life. The redhead hated the glass for separating them. “He collapsed...”

_“Defibrillation! Now! Clear!”_

“Was it a spell?” Hermione urged. “Or a potion? I saw some stuff in that book of the Half-Blood Prince...”

“I don’t know, Hermione!”

“I’m  so sorry,” Hermione sobbed. “I can’t...”

“It’s okay, baby,” Ron whimpered, pulling her close. “Come back to us, Harry.”


End file.
